4-8C
4-8C, or For-Atesee, was an IG-series assassin droid who served as an Imperial Grand Moff and a member of the Imperial Redesign Team during the Galactic Civil War. Devising a project, The Heart of Steel, without any permission from High Command, 4-8C sought to position himself as a hero of the Empire by creating a program that could override every computer within the galaxy. History Early Career Ascending to the rank of Grand Moff in the early years of the Galactic Empire, 4-8C was a member of the highly secretive Imperial Redesign Team, a cadre of special agents tasked with the subjugation and sometimes liquidation of select non-Human species. Following his unprecedented ascension to Grand Moff, 4-8C obtained a pair of newer IG-97 droids, who served 4-8C as devoted bodyguards. Heart of Steel Seeking to make himself a hero of the Empire, 4-8C began devising a weapon that would be able to render any resistance to Palpatine's New Order ineffective and useless. Dubbing his experiment "The Heart of Steel," he retrieved an ancient B-1 series protocol droid, B-1D4, and developed what he thought to be a highly complex virus, which, when transferred to any computer in the galaxy, would force it to do the carrier's bidding. At a Redesign facility on Imperial Center, B-1D4 was programmed to be the carrier of this virus, and would spread it to other computers throughout the galaxy via data link. Though the virus' effects could be reversed, they had a 100% success rate of "infection" upon transfer, and could not be overridden. In reality, 4-8C's virus was rudimentary, but it was still potent. As such, the project's secrecy was of top priority for the Imperial Redesign Team, and research was kept strictly within their ranks. Shockwave With the development of the Heart of Steel virus, 4-8C continued to gain notoriety among the Imperial High Command, eventually being given command of the oversized Imperial Star Destroyer, Shockwave. It was heavily outfitted with high-energy weapons, and was capable of obliterating a Victory-class Star Destroyer in a single volley. 4-8C used his newfound command to spread the Imperial shadow over new worlds and subjugate those who resisted. A favorite tactic was to utilize small automated AT-PT-like battle droids, Mark 1 droid walkers, in lieu of Stormtroopers, though his flagship, Shockwave carried its own complement of Storm Commandos personally trained by 4-8C. Personality and Traits Being the only droid to ascend to the rank of Grand Moff, 4-8C sought to prove himself to his colleagues and intended to be the hero of the Empire. He was not afraid of combat, being an assassin droid, and would constantly involve himself in Redesign missions. Eventually, he became obsessed with The Heart of Steel project. Letting nothing stand in his way, he would arrest sentients—particularly alien ones—without a second thought and believed the recovery of the droid was of paramount importance to the Imperial Redesign Team. 4-8C was also excessively impatient, often waving blaster pistols in the faces of captured felons. This style of interrogation grated with Burra Stone, Shockwave's captain, who preferred to use the Force to persuade captives. Stone often clashed with 4-8C, finding him to be unintelligent and tactless. In turn, the Grand Moff found Stone to be ineffective. 4-8C also had a strong desire to kill sentients, but he was often forced to let them live due to their eventual usefulness. Category:NPC Category:General Characters Category:Imperials Category:Droids